Love? Is that A Ramen Flavor?
by RenaeChan77
Summary: As usual, Sai is almost clueless when it comes to love. When he asks our favorite yellow-haired shinobi about it, he makes a shocking conclusion!
1. Chapter 1

**A nice NarutoXSai fanfic! Rating may go up! ;) Yummy Yaoiness! If u don't like, don't read! **

Sai stared curiously at Naruto's disappointed face. They were all sitting at a small table at the ramen shop, and the blonde boy had just gotten rejected by the pink-haired young woman for the millionth time. Sai watched him closely, trying to understand. _'He's asked her out countless times, but she always refuses. Even so, he asks later with no fear. Why does he do that?'_ he thought.

"I've got some work to do, guys. I'm going home, good night." Sakura said as she rose from the table. The other two bade her farewell, leaving them alone.

Naruto looked down into his ramen bowl, fidgeting with his chopsticks.

"Naruto-san?" Sai asked.

The blue-eyed boy looked up. "You can just use -kun, Sai." he said.

"Naruto-kun, why do you keep asking her out, even though you know she won't agree?" he asked.

Naruto sighed and stirred the few noodles left in his bowl. "Because I like her, I guess." he shrugged.

"You like her? But we all like her, don't we?" he asked. In all honesty, he really didn't care for Sakura. He found her weak and annoying, but he still wanted to be nice.

"Did you grow up under a rock or something? It's not the same!" he exclaimed.

Sai almost smiled, knowing that the boy was somewhat correct. He had been raised in Root, and was a complete blank slate when it came to any kind of emotion. At first, he simply said whatever was on his mind, and tried to show everyone a fake smile in order to gain their trust. However, after meeting Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout, he wanted to live normally, and was trying his best to learn about these 'feelings' and 'emotions' everyone had. He was starting to comprehend them, but still was puzzled at times like this.

"What do you mean it's not the same?" he asked.

Naruto face-palmed and frowned at the pale boy sitting across from him. " "Damn it, don't you know anything? Jeez…okay, there are two kinds of 'like'. There's the normal 'like', then there's the 'love like'. The normal like is just for friends. So when I say I like you, that's just as a friend. Or if I say I like Kakashi-sensei, that's just as a friend. You can also use this with family members, or people that you care about." he described.

Sai nodded, starting to understand. "So when I say that I like my brother, it just means that he's special to me; someone that I care about, right?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, now the other kind of like is different. It's more like love." he said.

"Love? Is that a ramen flavor?" he asked.

"What the hell? You don't even know what love is? What's wrong with you?" he exclaimed. Naruto sighed and continued. "Love is…..hard to explain. And I feel awkward explaining this to another guy. I'm not going to repeat this, so you better listen up!" he said as Sai nodded. "Well, when you love someone, you want to be by their side forever. You're happy whenever you're around the person, and even when you're not, you're probably thinking about them. Just hearing them speak to you can make you smile." he said.

"Is that how you feel about Sakura-Chan?" Sai asked.

Naruto was silent for a second, considering the question. "Now that I think about it, I don't really know. I thought I did." he muttered, his confusion clear on his face.

"You don't seem very sure." Sai stated. He was amazed at how Naruto always seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. Glancing at him for a second, anyone could tell how the blonde boy was feeling. Sai always wondered how he could be so open. "Are you okay?" he asked at his befuddled expression.

"Huh? It's nothing." he said.

"Just like what's between your legs, eh?" he asked shrewdly.

Naruto turned red at his sly taunt. "What the hell is up with you and penises!" he exclaimed rather loudly. The people at the surrounding tables turned and stared. The boy crossed his arms and frowned.

Sai stared at him. He was trying to determine something in his head. He thought he had it figured it out when Naruto took a sip of his drink.

"Naruto-kun, I think I love you."

~Line Break~

The blonde boy choked on his drink, bringing tears to his eyes as he coughed violently. "W-What the fuck? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, you just explained it, and I think that's how I feel about you." he said simply, even smiling with one of his honest smiles.

"No, I think you misunderstood, man. We are _friends_. We like each other _as friends. _That's it_." _Naruto clarified.

Sai sat silently, thinking over his words. _'He says that, but I'm not sure that I agree. I think of him all the time, and I always like being around him. And sometimes, I even-'_

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said as he rose from his seat. "I'm bored here." he said.

Sai left money on the table and followed the blue-eyed boy out of the ramen shop. The sun had already begun its slow descent as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

Naruto gazed at the statuesque figures of the former hokages.

"One day, my face will be up there, too! I'll be one the best hokage Konoha has ever seen!" he said confidently.

Sai smiled a little. Something inside of him wanted nothing more than for the blonde boy to be happy. Just so he could see him smiling so warmly. He suddenly remembered something as they walked down the path. He grabbed Naruto's arm, halting them both.

"What is it, Sai? Did you hear something?" he asked, suddenly suspicious of their surroundings.

"No." he said as he pulled the blonde into a kiss.

Naruto tried to push the black-haired boy away, but gave up as he felt Sai's tongue enter his mouth. He didn't want to admit it, but Sai's lips felt soft against own. He lost that warmth as the boy pulled away.

"W-what the hell was that for?" he asked.

"In a book I read the other day, it said that you do that to people you love." Sai said.

"Not me, you idiot!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can you leave me alone for a second?" he asked, already walking away.

"Wait!" Sai called.

"Don't follow me!" Naruto ordered, in an attempt to hide his flustered expression. He wasn't really angry at Sai. He was actually angry at himself. He didn't know why, but he had found himself enjoying the simple kiss. But even more than angry, he was confused. Confused by Sai's sudden actions, and his talk of love. Confused by his own reaction, and the tight feeling in his chest when he thought of the pale boy. He had felt like this for a while, but had dismissed the feeling as quickly as it had come. He had even convinced himself that he really liked Sakura, just so that he wouldn't have to think about the possibility of other feelings. _'What is this weird thing I'm feeling? Is it that love he talked about?' _he thought. He imagined the sight of Sai's smiling face, then shook the image from his head. _'No. It's not love. I'm just acting stupid, and Sai's probably just kidding around.'_ he assured himself.

~Line Break~

Sai sat down in his art room floor. For the first time in his life, he was completely at a loss. He had no idea what to do. He'd told Naruto how he felt, yet the blonde had denied him, told him that he was confused, and that they were just friends. Sai shook his head. He knew he wasn't confused, that the feeling he had for Naruto was love. That was the only reasonable answer to why his heart beat faster whenever he was near, why his thoughts always revolved around the blue-eyed boy, and why whenever Naruto smiled, he found himself wanting to smile, too. And not even a fake smile, like he showed everyone else. An honest, genuine smile. He sighed as he heard a knock at his door_. 'I don't really want any companionship right now.' _he thought. Even so, he put on his trademark fake smile, and opened the door. His face fell as he saw the person standing across the threshold.

"Umm…hey Sai." Naruto said nervously.

**Whoo! A cliffhanger…..Next Chapter on the way~! R&R Please!**

**~RenaeChan77**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! This story is going to be really short, so I'll put a lemon in the next chapter, then end it afterwards! Enjoy!**

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Sai asked.

"Umm….I was just in the neighborhood. Invite me in, will ya?" he said.

Sai opened the door wider, allowing the yellow-haired boy inside.

Naruto scratched his head nervously. He wasn't good at things like this. "So…um…about earlier. Sorry I freaked out, man." he said quickly. Glancing at the boy's pale face, he was reminded of the kiss, and looked away.

"It's okay. I still love you." Sai assured.

"Damn it, Sai! That's not what I meant!" Naruto exclaimed, collapsing onto the couch in the far edge of the room.

"A book said that it's rude to sit on people's furniture without permission." Sai said as he sat down next to the boy.

Naruto scoffed. "You're one to talk about manners. Anyways, I'm tired." he said as he laid back and closed his eyes. Recently, he'd been hanging out with Sai a bit more. At first, he couldn't stand him, but now he was more comfortable around him. He had never expected them to become friends. Now, the thought of them becoming more than friends had come up. He wasn't sure what to do. He liked Sai, but he wasn't sure if he _loved_ him. The blonde boy thought it was cute how he was so clueless, and how sometimes he just said whatever popped into his head. He also admired his artwork. That feeling nagged at his chest as he thought it over. _'What the hell am I supposed to do?'_ he thought, internally frustrated. He blushed slightly when he felt lips pressed lightly to his cheek. His eyes opened widely and he jumped up from the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled.

"This book told me to." Sai said plainly, holding up a copy of _Come Come Tactics._

"Why are you reading that, you pervert?" he demanded.

"Kakashi-san recommended it." he stated.

Naruto sighed and snatched the book. After tossing it across the room, he sat back down on the couch. "I don't feel like going home. I'm spending the night here. Do you have some ramen?" he asked.

"Yes. In the kitchen." he answered.

The blue-eyed shinobi eagerly went off in search of ramen, happily searching the cabinets. He laid eyes on a single cup, just for him. The utensils clanged as he looked for something to boil his water in. A few minutes later, he walked back out of the kitchen, cup ramen and chopsticks in hand. He came into the living room to find Sai in his regular clothes: another half shirt and shorts.

"Jeez. Don't you have any normal clothes? Are all of your shirts cut off like that?" he asked.

Sai just smirked. "Why? Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Oh shut up." Naruto answered as he sat back down on the couch.

The dark-haired boy looked at him with intrigue, then he pulled out black paint, a scroll, and a paintbrush. "Don't move. I want to try something." he said.

Naruto froze. "Hurry up. I want to eat my ramen!" he added. With nothing better to do, the boy watched Sai intently. _'He looks so serious.' _he thought. Eventually, his mind wandered to how his bangs fell in his face and how lips looked so…'_What the hell? Why am I thinking about shit like that?' _he asked himself. A small voice in the back of his head answered. _**'Because you like him…..'**_ _'Damn it. That nine-tailed fox is saying weird stuff again!' _he thought.

"I'm done." Sai called as he held up a portrait. The black calligraphic lines melded fluidly, outlining the blonde boy's face. He had even captured the spirited spark in his eyes. The painting showed Naruto's smiling face perfectly.

"Whoa, man. That's awesome! I didn't know you could paint like that." he exclaimed.

Sai smiled at his compliment. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." he said. "Would you like to keep it?" he asked politely.

"No, you painted it, so you should have it. It's yours. Why don't you hang it up with the rest of them?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay." he answered as he went off to hang it up.

Naruto sighed to himself. At times like this, he was completely confused. Normally, Sai was a little rude. It wasn't that he tried to be, he just didn't know how to act around others. Or he made fun of him, saying inappropriate things about the blonde boy's lower regions. But then there were those rare times when Sai would do something nice, or compliment him. His heart skipped a beat whenever he would catch a glimpse of one of his "real" smiles. _'What am I doing? I sound like a friggin' girl.' _he thought as he got up from the couch. He wandered over to where the raven-haired boy was standing. Sai had his back turned to the boy, as he was hanging up the portrait. Naruto stood a few inches behind him. His eyes glanced over his slender frame, his bare back, and how his shorts hung snugly, revealing his smooth, porcelain hips.

Sai hung the portrait on the wall neatly, then turned to face the blue-eyed boy. "What? Why are you looking at me like that, Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but he acted purely on impulse. Placing his hands on the boy's hips, he drew him closer, and pulled him into a kiss.

Sai moaned softly as he felt Naruto's warm hands on his body.

Naruto nipped Sai's lip, asking for entrance into the boy's mouth. Sai silently obliged, parting his lips slightly. The blonde shinobi licked inside, fighting the other boy for dominance.

Sai let Naruto win, putting his arms around his neck. He pulled back a little, breaking off the kiss.

"That was unexpected." he whispered.

"Shut up." Naruto mumbled. He placed a light kiss on the pale boy's lips, and let him go. Walking back towards the couch, he took off his jacket and shoes. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." he said over his shoulder.

"Won't it be uncomfortable to sleep on the couch?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, but where else would I sleep?" Naruto asked, turning to face him.

"You can sleep in my bed." Sai suggested.

Naruto squinted at him suspiciously. "No way. You're gonna try perverted stuff." he accused.

"Weren't you the one doing perverted things a second ago?" he quipped.

A small blush tinged his cheeks before Naruto answered. "Whatever. But if you try anything, I'll kick your ass." he threatened.

Sai smiled and led him through the hallway to his room. It was flawlessly clean and organized, a big difference from Naruto's room, which was littered with ramen cups, clothes, and unknown objects. Sai sat down on his crisply made bed, and looked at Naruto.

"It's so clean in here. It looks like it's never been used." the blonde boy said.

Sai watched him curiously as he looked around the room. _'This time, he kissed me. Does that mean he loves me? I'm not sure.'_ he thought.

Naruto snuck a glance at the raven-haired boy before sitting on the bed next to him.

"What are we going to do, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked.

"We're going to go to sleep." he answered as he laid down on a pillow.

"That's not what I meant. What are we going to do about _us_?" Sai said, turning off a lamp and laying down next to him.

"In the morning. I'm tired." Naruto avoided in the slight darkness. _'How did we end up sleeping in the same bed? And such a small bed, at that.' _he thought. The single sized bed was only made for one person, so the two boys were extremely close to each other. He pulled a sheet over them both, and he saw the outline of Sai's body. Shaking away a particular thought, he tried to go to sleep. He froze when he felt a hand massaging his crotch. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good. He opened his mouth to speak, but a moan of pleasure slipped out.

"Nng…Sai…W-what the hell are you doing?" he whispered.


End file.
